Cables are used for electrical communication and data transmission between two electrical devices. To assemble the cables with the electrical devices efficiently, multiple electrical connectors are mounted on two ends of the cables and the electrical devices, respectively. Accordingly, the cables are able to be inserted into the electrical devices through these electrical connectors in a pluggable manner. The electrical connector is, for example, a Mini Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (Mini SAS, SFF 8644), Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI Express), Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS), Digital Visual Interface (DVI), High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), etc. The use of the electrical connectors not only improves the installation between the cables and the electrical devices but also enhances transmission speed and transmission quality of signals.
The electrical connector, for example, includes a connecting part and a cable housing part. The connecting part of the electrical connectors and sockets has to be standardized, and thus the electrical connector is able to fit and connect to the sockets mechanically. However, because a predetermined space for wire arrangement, soldering, circuit boards and electrical parts is required, this causes the difficulty in miniaturizing the cable housing part. That is to say that the electrical connector is tiered with the connecting part and the cable housing part varying levels of height. In addition, with respect to some of the electrical devices with multiple rows of sockets, for example, dual rows of sockets, a thickness of such electrical devices needs to be further increased because its height needs to match with the height of the connecting part. The thickness of the electrical devices is an important design factor for the electrical devices, and thus it cannot be able to be arbitrarily altered. In such a case, developers has to replace the dual rows of sockets arranged in a top-down manner by another electrical device with a signal row of socket, and thus expendability of this kind of electrical devices may be sacrificed.
Hence, developers had been trying to reduce the height of the electrical connector without increasing the thickness of the electrical devices, to allow the electrical connector to plug into dual rows of the sockets arranged in the top-down manner.